


Dear Star. Yours Always, Akaashi.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Dramatic, BokuAka Week 2020, Bonus Scenes, Confessions, First Kiss, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Letters, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, they are the protagonists of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi is a dramatic boy. He kisses Bokuto, runs away, and then writes a letter recounting how he fell in love with the ace....Akaashi kissed Bokuto and now he is ignoring the Fukurodani captain. Bokuto really wants his best friend back. He writes Akaashi a letter to try and get the vice-captain to talk to him again. However, his letter is a bit confusing and probably does more harm than good....After reading Bokuto’s letter, Akaashi wants to skip practice again. However, his teammates have other plans. Though, the setter is surprised by what he learns when he is forced to talk to Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	1. Dear Star. Yours Always, Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beta readers: [sakuradancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3) and [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42). 
> 
> This would have never been posted without you two:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a dramatic boy. He kisses Bokuto, runs away, and then writes a letter recounting how he fell in love with the ace.  
> \--  
> No one in my middle school had ever played with that level of passion or energy. Watching you play, I thought: This is a star player. At that moment, I decided to go to Fukurodani. I had to be on a team with that energy...I thought watching you play that day was the moment I fell in love with volleyball, but, thinking back, it might have been the moment I started falling in love with you.

~~Dear Bokuto-san,  
~~ Dear ~~My~~ Star,

I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I am writing this letter instead of talking to you, but I just can’t face you right now. However, you are probably confused why this all happened, and I owe it to you to be honest. Please bear with me as I am not the best at articulating my inner thoughts, but let me explain the cliche I have become: I have fallen in love with my best friend.

When I started to play volleyball in middle school, I wasn’t the most dedicated player. My teammates were fairly talented and I have always been proficient—not a genius, but consistent. I was consistent enough to have received a recommendation to go to Fukurodani Academy. At that time, I was deciding between Fukurodani and Suzumeoka, and I honestly thought it didn’t matter because volleyball was just a hobby for my resume. I had already decided on a generic future plan. However, one of my teammates insisted we at least go see a local game before I chose.

And, that was the first time I saw you play, Bokuto-san. 

It was incredible, infectious. No one in my middle school had ever played with that level of passion or energy. Watching you play, I thought: _This is a star player_. At that moment, I decided to go to Fukurodani. I had to be on a team with that energy. Just being in the same room as you would never be enough. I had to be on the same side of the court as you. Being the best never mattered much to me. What mattered, what still matters, is sharing the stage with a star player—sharing the stage with you. I thought watching you play that day was the moment I fell in love with volleyball, but, thinking back, it might have been the moment I started falling in love with you.

I found myself walking into the gym for my first Fukurodani practice just a few months later. I’ve always been a slightly anxious person, but volleyball was usually the one space where I am able to be calm. Then I saw you chatting with the other second years. My heart palpitated and my cheeks flushed. The other first years looked at me oddly, and I wrapped my fingers around my wrist—my nervous tic you have come to be very familiar with. I avoided looking at you, staying close to the two other first years joining the team.

I introduced myself as a first year setter from Mori Middle. I think I said something about being honored to be there, but the memory is a little hazy. I should have known I was in trouble from the moment I said setter. Fukurodani’s last setter had just graduated, and although Konoha could play that position, there was not an official setter within the current second and third years. This meant not only that I would most likely be a starter my first year but also—because you were already the ace at that point—that we would be practicing together. A lot. And, I was right. After practice ended, a loud energetic voice—your voice—shouted out “Akashi-kun!”.

“It’s Akaashi,” I remember correcting automatically. When I looked up from the spot I had been sweeping, I saw you, Bokuto Koutarou, and I just froze. It was the first time I saw you up close. If I thought you were breathtaking before, it was nothing compared to this. Even with the uncertainty written on your face, the intensity of your golden-eyes staring right at me was intimidating.

“Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?” You had your hands behind your back, and although you were grinning at me, you seemed to be a bit unsure—a faint blush colored your cheeks. .

I remember my fingers tightening around the broomstick. I couldn’t say no. I didn’t want to say no. Yet, if I had been responsive and able to move at that very second, my body would have run in the opposite direction. I am not sure how long we stood in silence before I finally agreed.

You seemed so excited to get some extra practice that you practically yanked the broom out of my hands and threw it at another first year. I wondered how long it had been since someone agreed to stay late with you. We were soon alone in the gym and I was beating myself up for agreeing to the practice. When my fingers connected with the ball for that first set, I felt my body finally relax. It was such a natural movement, setting to you and watching you spike.

“Akashi, your tosses are the best!” I corrected you again on my name again. We had been practicing for a couple hours already, so I made a mental note that “a little bit” was Bokuto-speak for “as long as possible”. I think you noticed how tired I was getting, so after making fun of my low energy, you bargained for one more spike. I complained, but I would have kept sending you tosses until my arms fell off.

Somehow, we ended up spending all our time together. You made me sit with you on the train the next day and every day after. At lunch time, I would find you waiting outside my classroom. Anytime someone invited you out, you would invite me to come with. I don’t think I’ve had a moment of peace since that first practice. Early on, Konoha and Komi asked me if I needed help finding an excuse to not practice late with you, but I told them it wasn’t necessary. I got to practice with a star and I liked being wanted by you.

Besides, with all the extra practice, I really got to know you. As a volleyball player, of course... Though maybe as more too. In my first year, Komi joked that I was a Bokuto-whisperer, but it wasn’t a coincidence that I learned your habits so well. Analyzing your every move and mood was the only way I could distract myself from becoming a nervous wreck. It was (and still is) a paradox, Bokuto-san. When the world becomes too intense and my senses go into overdrive, it is your presence that will bring me back down. Yet, when I am around you, I become aware of everything involving you: your every movement, the space between us, and the indirect touches through the volleyball. If I hadn’t analyzed your movements, I would’ve been overcome with my feelings anytime you were near, so I observed you and learned your weaknesses. By the first summer training camp, I had learned 16 weaknesses, including #7—you hate it when I am not watching.

I remember that first training camp I attended when I met Kuroo-san, your best friend and middle blocker of Nekoma, for the first time. I must admit, Bokuto-san, I was jealous. Up until that point, you had always turned to me first after you did something, making sure I was watching. However, in our first practice match, you spiked a narrow straight against a triple block, and, instead of looking to me for praise, you shot a glance across the gym to the Nekoma middle blocker.

It was the first time your attention was on someone other than me, and I was worried that maybe you meant more to me than I did to you. When you invited me to practice late, I thought it would be just the two of us like always. However, we walked into Gym 3 that first night and I realized that late practice now included Kuroo-san too. I was upset. That night I sulked around being sullenly as you and the pain-in-the-ass discussed possible catchphrases because, in your words, “all great players should have a catchphrase to get the crowd going.”

Your catchphrases were terrible. You shouted things like, “kaplooey”, “fwa-bam!”, and “boku-boom.” The next day, we were up against Nekoma. Kuroo-san kept blocking cut shot after cut shot. I wanted to kill him. You were getting discouraged. Then, by luck, you spiked a tight cut shot that sailed right past the middle blocker's hands and we got the point. When your feet hit the ground, you pumped your arms and screamed: “Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“AGHAAASHIIII! Did you see that killer shot?!” You turned to me, and you saw the smile I was trying to hide. I think you thought I was smiling at your catchphrase, giving you a sign of approval. However, that is not why I was smiling. There is this thing called schadenfreude. It’s a German word that means you take joy in someone else’s misfortunes. I had been extremely jealous of Kuroo those first few days of training camp, so when I saw the look of shock and annoyance across his face, I couldn’t help but smile. 

You started to yell “Hey! Hey! Hey!” with every killer spike and I realized that you had chosen your catchphrase. What’s more, I realized you had chosen it because I smiled...because you thought it made me happy... 

Anyway, I am not even sure what I am trying to say in this letter anymore, so let me fast forward and explain what happened today—or rather yesterday by the time you read this.

We lost the practice game against Kawahori, the first practice game with you as captain. The loss was particularly rough, especially since your spikes kept getting blocked, which is just as much my fault for not clearing a path for you. While the rest of us were cleaning up from the short post-match practice, you were hiding under the table. As I walked by, you turned your head and asked me to practice with you. I have no idea why, but I saw you pout at me from under that table and my first thought was, “I love him” quickly followed by, “why is he like this?” 

I really don’t know what made tonight—last night—different. I agreed to extra practice with you like I always do. You told me my tosses are the best like you always do. Yet, it felt different. Maybe it is how this is the start of our last high school season together. Maybe it’s the fact that I can see how hard you had trained over the past year. Tonight all my feelings, all these feelings that have been building since the first time I saw you, hit me like a tidal wave: the flex of your new biceps as you hit that first cross shot; the tiny gap between your knee pads and gym shorts revealing a sliver of thigh; and the joyful look in your eyes every time you get to play volleyball. I froze and it wasn’t until a volleyball, the one you tossed thinking I would set it, hit me in the head that I snapped back and you appeared in front of me.

I still feel the phantom touch where you took my chin in your hands. Your grasp firm, but gentle, as you moved my head from side to side, inspecting my forehead where the volleyball had hit me. Your eyebrows furrowed, and, you asked if I was hurt in a tone more serious than I have ever heard you sound before. When my eyes met yours, I saw the worry reflected in your golden eyes. I tried to relax and forget how close you were to me at that moment, but it was pointless. My skin was already flushed up to my ears from both the embarrassment and your touch. I twisted my wrist in my hand as we stared at each other in silence, your hand still on my chin.

You removed your hand from my chin and placed it on the back of your head, giving me one of your signature grins. Maybe it was the dizziness from being hit in the head, but I felt the absence of your touch to my core. As if I was being pulled in by your magnetic field, I closed my eyes, leaned forward, and pressed my lips against yours. Your body tensed, arms at your side and hands gripping your gym shorts. Your lips parted slightly and I thought you started to relax. I almost thought you started to kiss me back. However, that moment passed quickly as you grabbed my shoulders and pulled us apart. I wanted to die.

My ears started to ring and the world around me felt muffled. I am going to be honest, I don’t know what you said. You mumbled something to the ground, but my entire world was falling apart, and I didn’t want you to see me that way. I couldn’t look at you, so I told you I was going to go home alone and I would see you later. I ran away. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.

I’m sure you didn’t need me to tell you all this since you were present for it after all. However, you looked so confused that this moment has been playing over and over in my head ever since.

I really thought being your friend was all I needed. I really wanted it to be enough, but I have always secretly hoped for more. I want to be with you, Bokuto-san. Not just as your setter, vice-captain, or friend. I want to be more than that. I want to be your boyfriend, and it doesn’t matter what anyone thinks because we are the protagonists of this world—on and off the court, now and forever. You are my star.

Yours always,   
Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> “Konoha-san.” Akaashi caught the third year in the hallway during lunch.
> 
> “Akaashi! We missed you on the train this morning.”
> 
> “Sorry, I was running a little late this morning.” It was a poor excuse. Akaashi was never late to anything unless he wanted to be, and Konoha knew this.
> 
> Konoha gave the second year a look, but decided not to press it any further. It was oddly quiet in the hallway, and when Konoha looked around, he realized that Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. 
> 
> “Where’s Bokuto? He went to meet you for lunch right as the bell rang.”
> 
> “I was actually in the nurse’s office, so we never met up.” That was the truth.
> 
> “Oh, well if you wait a bit, I am sure he will be back soon.” Akaashi tensed as Konoha brought up Bokuto’s return.
> 
> “Well, I am actually going home. I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” That was a lie. Konoha gave the Fukurodani vice-captain a quizzical look. Akaashi ignored it and pulled out an envelope that appeared to be at least a centimeter thick. “I was just hoping you could give this letter to Bokuto and let him know I won’t be at practice today.”
> 
> “You could always give it to him yourself?” It was meant to be a statement but came out as more of a question. Still, Konoha took the letter from Akaashi’s outstretched hand.
> 
> “I don’t have time. I have to get going.” Relieved of the letter, Akaashi hurried away.
> 
>  _What the fuck happened between those two?_ Konoha thought. A part of the third year really wanted to read the letter, but he would never betray Akaashi’s trust like that. He would just have to wait for Bokuto to fill him in.


	2. Dear Protagonist. Sincerely, Other Protagonist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi kissed Bokuto and now he is ignoring the Fukurodani captain. Bokuto really wants his best friend back. He writes Akaashi a letter to try and get the vice-captain to talk to him again. However, his letter is a bit confusing and probably does more harm than good.  
> \--  
> I think it should be illegal for anyone to have eyes that are as mesmerizing as yours. You have these gunmetal blue eyes that are so pretty. (And no, it is not weird to notice another man’s beauty. Kuroo and I appreciate each other’s beauty all the time!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [sakuradancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3), for the beta read and suggestions on what Bokuto loves about Akaashi.
> 
> And as always, thanks to my favorite beta reader: [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42).

Dear Protagonist (whatever that is),

Konoha gave me your letter before practice. He also told me that you were feeling sick and went home early. I sent you a message asking if you were okay! Not sure if you got it since you haven’t answered yet, or maybe you have and you are avoiding me…

Wait! Are you avoiding me? You weren’t on the train ride this morning. I couldn’t find you at lunch. Also, you haven’t been answering my texts or calls. I really want to talk to you. I haven’t seen you all day, and I miss you. I hope writing this letter will get you to talk to me again. 

I read your letter when I got home. (It took me awhile because you wrote a lot.) Akaashi, you don’t need to be sorry. Yeah, your kiss just took me by surprise, but I don’t really care about that. I was just worried since I had tossed that volleyball into your head, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It seemed like you weren’t okay though because you ran away when I pulled us apart. But I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t feeling dizzy or confused from the bump to the head!

I miss you. You’re my best friend! We didn’t get to have extra practice today, and I always like practicing late with you because that means I get to hit more of your tosses!

AND YOUR TOSSES ARE THE BEST!!! I really do mean it. You make superlative sets. (Did I use that word right?) They are always awesome. I feel so powerful when I spike a toss from you. When I am in the air and my hand is about to connect with the ball, there is this feeling of “krrrrrzzz”, and then I hit it and it’s like “fwa-boom”. Even when my spikes get blocked, the moment my hand hits the ball is always great. 

I am getting off track! Ugh, writing letters is hard! I wish you would just pick up your phone and talk with me. Your letter was so descriptive and you talked about so much and I don’t know what I want to say. I guess, if you think we are the protagonists of the world, I’m fine with that. (Even though I am still not sure what a protagonist is.) There is no one I would rather have as my best friend. I would choose you over Kuroo. (Please don’t tell Kuroo I said that.) And there are so many reasons… Oh! I’ll list them!

#1 YOUR TOSSES ARE AMAZING  
I know I said this already in my letter, but it is so important it deserves to be said twice! 

#2 YOU ARE ALWAYS BY MY SIDE  
Whether that be staying late for extra practice or catching my jacket when I throw it off. I know that you will be by my side. I know I can be very energetic and not the most reliable. It’s why my middle school teammates got tired of me. But it seems that no matter how wild I am, you are always by my side. And I really appreciate that because it also means I can trust you. 

You did run away Tuesday night, but I know that eventually you will come back. You wouldn’t be the Akaashi I know if you stayed away forever!

#3 YOU ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON EVER  
Whenever we have team study sessions, you always show up even though you have already done your own homework. You always help everyone make handy flash cards and you know how to make studying fun. Like that time we played that game to memorize English vocabulary and you brought candy as a reward! 

Also, you know a lot of words. Whenever I am struggling to say something, you always seem to know the exact word I was looking for. Plus, you then teach me all of these new words so I can sound smart as well. 

#4 YOU ARE VERY RESPONSIBLE  
Best vice-captain ever! Seriously!!!! We really make a fantastic team! I get really into the game and keep people energized, and you are more disciplined and keep everyone at their best. Everyone listens to you and follows your directions during practice, and the coach really trusts you to lead the plays and make decisions on the court.

#5 YOU EAT A LOT  
You are like a human garbage disposal and it is awesome! Also you aren’t a picky eater. Whenever you come over for dinner when your parents are out of town, you always eat all the icky green stuff I don’t like. (And then I get to actually eat dessert since my plate is clean!) And the way you will shove two onigiri in your mouth and then still have two more ready to go. Without a doubt you could beat me in any eating contest and I wouldn’t even be upset! Though Yukippe could probably beat you in an eating contest.

I think that is all I can think of right now-OH!

#6 YOU HAVE THE PRETTIEST EYES  
I think it should be illegal for anyone to have eyes that are as mesmerizing as yours. You have these gunmetal blue eyes that are so pretty. (And no, it is not weird to notice another man’s beauty. Kuroo and I appreciate each other’s beauty all the time!) Your eyes are also very expressive. I know you keep your face rather serious all the time, but your eyes are a whole other story. They let me know when you are happy or when you are overthinking. 

I feel like there is so much I am forgetting, and there are things that I want to say and I just can’t find the words. If you were here, I know you would just know what I was trying to say without me having to say it! Ugh...letters are frustrating! Can we please just talk in person? You’re my best friend Akaashi and I can’t imagine my life without you by my side! So I need you to come back and talk to me. Please!!

Sincerely,  
Other Protagonist

P.S. This is Bokuto by the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> The third years rode the train for the second day in a row without Akaashi. Bokuto had been fidgeting nonstop until they reached Akaashi’s stop. When Akaashi did not show, Bokuto slumped forward, resting his head onto his backpack.
> 
> “It’s okay buddy.” Konoha said, patting the moody ace on the back.
> 
> Bokuto perked up, pulling a poorly folded sheet of paper from his bag. He outstretched it towards the wing spiker. “Can you give this letter to Akaashi?”
> 
> “When the fuck did I become a carrier pigeon?” Konoha grumbled, taking the letter anyway. “What the hell happened anyway? You two really need to get over it and just talk...in person!”
> 
> “You could always kidnap Akaashi and force him to talk to you.” Sarukui joked. The other third years immediately started plotting, and Sarukui knew he had created a big problem for their poor second year vice-captain. 
> 
> “I wasn’t serious!”
> 
> “Come on, Saru! Please help meeee~” Bokuto whined.
> 
> “No! Find someone else. I am not going to be at the receiving end of Akaashi’s anger.”
> 
> “I bet Washio would do it.” Komi suggested. “He doesn’t scare easily.”


	3. The Ambush, the Confession, and the Extra Laps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading Bokuto’s letter, Akaashi wants to skip practice again. However, his teammates have other plans. Though, the setter is surprised by what he learns when he is forced to talk to Bokuto.  
> \--  
> Konoha shoved Akaashi into the clubroom and Komi slid the door shut. The three third years placed their weight against the door, keeping it closed as Akaashi banged and pulled from the other side. 
> 
> “Seriously, if you don’t let me out, you are all going to run extra laps at practice.”
> 
> “A small price to pay to get our captain and vice-captain to talk again.” Komi snarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beta readers: [sakuradancer3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3) and [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42).

Akaashi had no intention of going to practice that afternoon. He packed up all of his items five minutes before the bell would chime, earning him a warning look from his sensei. The moment the bells started, Akaashi was out of his seat and out the door of Class 2-6. To go toward the volleyball clubroom, Akaashi usually turned right. Therefore, today, he turned left, where he ran right into Konoha. He mumbled a slight annoyance as he attempted to get around the third year, who most certainly left his last class early to meet Akaashi at the door.

“Where’re you going Akaashi, the clubroom is the other way.” Konoha said as he maneuvered in front of Akaashi again. There was no other choice than to turn around and walk in the direction of the clubroom. Konoha did not drape himself over Akaashi as he would expect Bokuto or Komi might. Instead, the third year made his objective clear while keeping a small distance between them, like he was a German Shepherd and Akaashi was a sheep. 

As they passed the last second year classroom, Akaashi made a new plan. Konoha could not stop him from turning right instead of heading straight at the next intersection. If he did, Akaashi could just turn around and head in the opposite direction again. Akaashi kept his eyes forward, each step a consistent distance with no hesitation. At the last possible moment, halfway across the intersection, Akaashi turned, taking a large step away from Konoha only to be met by Komi.

“Yo, Akaashi! Trying to skip out on practice again?” Komi draped his arm around Akaashi as he turned the second year back towards the main hallway.

“This is Bokuto-san’s doing.” Akaashi meant it as a question but it came out more as a statement as he squirmed out of Komi’s arm and kept walking. The two third years didn’t respond right away as they continued to herd him through the hallways.

“Hm? I have no idea what you’re insinuating.  _ We _ just wanted to make sure our vice-captain found his way to practice today because  _ you _ seem to be feeling better.” Akaashi could hear the smirk on Konoha’s face as he talked.

As they walked through the halls of Fukurodani, Konoha stayed behind him and Komi to his right. Akaashi’s next escape route was foiled before he could even take a step. Washio waited at the bottom of the stairs, blocking the straight hallway. Akaashi turned left begrudgingly, and Washio filled in to the remaining spot on Akaashi’s left. Akaashi thought about making a run for it one more time when they got outside, but Komi was a faster sprinter than him and would just catch him and drag him back. 

His upperclassmen brought him to the clubroom doors. Komi slid the unlocked door open and gestured for Akaashi to enter. 

“After you vice-captain,” he said.

The clubroom appeared to be empty still, which seemed suspicious to Akaashi. Sure, they had cornered him right as the bell rang so it would be unlikely that many of their teammates would have arrived yet. However, Akaashi was certain that Bokuto had a hand in the ambush and was hiding somewhere. He wasn’t going to go in there first. 

“Oh no, after you Komi-san. Age before-”

Konoha shoved Akaashi into the clubroom and Komi slid the door shut. The three third years placed their weight against the door, keeping it closed as Akaashi banged and pulled from the other side. 

“Seriously, if you don’t let me out, you are all going to run extra laps at practice.”

“A small price to pay to get our captain and vice-captain to talk again.” Komi snarked.

“Fuck you, senpai.” Akaashi swore, giving in and no longer fighting to get out.

The third years pressed their ears to the door. A few other teammates arrived soon after. When they asked what was going on, Konoha quickly shushed them, informing them that they were listening to Bokuto and Akaashi’s conversation. Soon, the entire Fukurodani boys volleyball team was, quietly, fighting to get an ear to the door.

\--

Akaashi swore as he gave up on escaping. If he had left early like he did yesterday, then he would have avoided the ambush all together. It was too late for that now; he was trapped in the clubroom until his teammates decided he could be let out. Akaashi, only a few steps from the door, looked around the seemingly empty room and sighed. 

“I know you are in here, Bokuto-san.”

At the sound of his name, Bokuto peeked out from the corner where the lockers had been hiding him from sight. Bokuto stayed quiet, greeting the Fukurodani setter with an awkward grin. Akaashi’s arms were crossed and his face was stern, slight anger in his eyes.

“Well?” Akaashi waited for Bokuto to explain himself.

“Uh, well. I wanted to talk to you and you were avoiding me.” Bokuto’s eyes shot to the ground nervously. “Did Konoha give you my letter this morning?” 

“You mean the letter where you tell me that you really like being my friend and that you appreciate my beauty in a platonic way?” 

Bokuto opened his mouth to protest, but Akaashi put his hand up signaling the ace to be quiet. Akaashi wasn’t finished yet. 

“If you wanted to let me down easy, all you needed to say was that you didn’t like me romantically. Instead, I read two pages about why you enjoy being my friend, how my tosses are the best, and why thinking I’m pretty is definitely not weird... I am in love with you, Bokuto-san, did you just forget that part of my letter? I told you that I don’t want to be just friends. I can’t be just friends anymore, but I felt like that is all you want after reading your letter.”

Akaashi finally lowered his hand, giving the older boy permission to speak. 

“I wasn’t saying I didn’t like you! I guess maybe I never said I like liked you in the letter, but aahhhh!! Aghaaashi!! You usually know what I mean!” 

Bokuto threw his hands up with a frustrated exclamation. After a moment, he breathed in slowly, running his hand through his spiky hair. 

“I like hanging out and playing volleyball with you, and, yeah, I like doing that with other people too, but it just feels different with you somehow. Also, I know I said I appreciate everyone’s beauty, and I do, but with you I think it’s different. I guess I never really thought much about it, but reading your letter and then writing that letter, I started to think maybe I had missed something.”

Bokuto paused. He hadn’t practiced what he was going to say since he hadn’t really thought much past getting Akaashi into the clubroom. This, also, was usually the point where Akaashi would jump in and help Bokuto finish his thoughts. However, today, the setter just stood there silently with no intention to speak. Bokuto was on his own.

“Ugh! Okay, so Kuroo is one of my best friends and I am comfortable saying he is quite hot. Tall, dark, and handsome. You are also one of my best friends and I find you very pretty, gorgeous even.” 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Let me finish, Akaashi. When I say Kuroo is handsome, I feel nothing, like, he is my bro, he’s bro beauty. When I say you are beautiful, my stomach fills with butterflies.” Bokuto paused again to compose his next thought. “So I guess, I like hanging out with you, but it feels different from my other friends. And I think you’re pretty, but it also feels different from how I appreciate other people.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi blinked, surprised. “Do you like me?”

“Well of course I do. You are super caring and always honest. Also, you-”

“No, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted. “Do you like me as  _ more _ than a friend?” 

“I...I...How does one really know that?” Bokuto’s eyes drifted to the ground as he placed his hands behind his back.

Akaashi sighed and contemplated all the options he could go through to get Bokuto to be more clear. He could tell Bokuto what he thinks the older boy is saying. Bokuto would believe Akaashi, even if he was wrong.  _ No, that wouldn’t be fair _ , Akaashi thought. Bokuto had to come to the conclusion on his own and Akaashi needed to be one-hundred percent sure that Bokuto liked him back.

If Bokuto was having a hard time understanding his feelings when he thought about them, Akaashi had to get him to not think and just feel.

Closing the distance between them, Akaashi lowered his voice and asked, “How do you feel when I stand this close?” 

Bokuto looked up to meet Akaashi’s eyes. They were intense, yet calm, like the ocean after a storm, as they peered into his golden eyes. The Fukurodani ace swallowed hard. His whole body hummed in Akaashi’s presence. 

“Well, normally I just feel joyful and warm, but today I feel like there is a lump in my throat and my stomach is doing somersaults.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” 

It was a simple question, but it carried weight. Akaashi knew Bokuto wasn’t normally the type to be made uncomfortable by physical closeness, but things were different now. Akaashi had confessed. He waited until Bokuto shook his head before moving again.

Akaashi reached behind Bokuto to grab one of his hands, bringing it between them. Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off Akaashi’s hand. The setter’s long fingers grazed along Bokuto’s palm, sending a shiver through his body. After a moment, Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto’s before he slowly intertwined their fingers. 

“And what about this? How does this feel?”

Bokuto’s throat felt dry as Akaashi looked up at him. The younger boy's face appeared emotionless, but his eyes told a different story, containing a playfulness about them. Bokuto’s own eyes shifted from the younger boy to their intertwined fingers and back again. No sound came out as Bokuto opened his mouth to speak. He forced himself to take a breath and after a heavy swallow, tried again.

“It feels...good...really good. It kind of, um, makes me feel a little excited.”

Akaashi took a small step forward. Bokuto breathed in Akaashi’s scent carried by a small breeze that passed them: hints of sea salt and rice. He wanted to melt into the aroma. Fall into Akaashi and breathe it in, breathe  _ him _ in.  _ That’s definitely an extremely normal thing to think _ , Bokuto told himself. 

Akaashi brought their hands to his face, placing Bokuto’s palm gently on his cheek. 

“And what about this? Still good?”

Bokuto could no longer answer. He just nodded his head in confirmation. His golden eyes locked onto Akaashi’s gaze. Akaashi removed the hand that was on his, and Bokuto held in a whimper at the loss of touch—the skin on the back of his hand feeling exposed and abandoned.

Bokuto jumped when he felt hands be placed on the back of his neck. Akaashi waited for Bokuto’s shoulders to relax again before lacing his long fingers into the dark roots. Akaashi’s grasp was firm, but not forceful. A small pull that tilted Bokuto’s head down as if Akaashi was leading him in a dance. Akaashi didn’t verbally ask this time, rather paused for a moment until Bokuto nodded. Akaashi pressed forward, leaning into Bokuto as he brought their lips together.

It was different from their first kiss. Bokuto relaxed and melted into this one. He removed his hand from Akaashi’s cheek and brought both his arms around his vice-captain, pulling the younger boy closer into his body. When Bokuto felt Akaashi’s lips part, dancing his tongue playfully across Bokuto’s lip, the moody ace welcomed it. Bokuto parted his lips in return, deepening the kiss as he moved his right hand up into Akaashi’s curls.

A moan caught in Akaashi’s throat as Bokuto slipped his tongue into the setter’s mouth. Akaashi wrapped his arms further around Bokuto, pulling him in as if any space between them would surely be unbearable. One arm moving up, his fingers threaded deeper into the black and gray hair; the other arm molded into the muscles of Bokuto’s back. 

Their kiss turned desperate, hungry. Akaashi nipped at Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto ran his tongue along the roof of Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi gripped the older boy tighter, gasping at every new touch. Bokuto’s hand slid from the small of Akaashi’s back to his ass, a guttural noise escaping the larger boy’s throat. 

When they finally pulled apart, it was not because they wanted to; rather, they needed to catch their breath. They stood in each other’s arms, foreheads resting upon one another. Their breathing was heavy, hot air between them. Their heartbeats thumped loudly in their ears. Their skin was warm under each other’s touch. The world didn’t expand past their bodies. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Get it Bokuto!”

A cacophony of voices broke through the silence, bringing the two high schoolers back to reality.

“Damn Akaashi! Way to take charge of your senpai!”

“If you love-owls are finished, can we get ready for practice?”

Bokuto’s face turned beet red as he made eye contact with his classmates, who had opened the door to listen after Akaashi lowered his voice. Akaashi was also blushing, but he was able to keep his face relaxed.

Akaashi turned away from Bokuto and towards their teammates. With his normal authority and confidence, he ordered his teammates to get ready and be in the gym for practice in ten minutes. A first year started to complain about how it was Bokuto and Akaashi’s fault they were late, but when Akaashi gave him a look, the first year instantly apologized with a bow and rushed to change.

Akaashi started to move towards his own locker when Bokuto’s hand lightly gripped his wrist. Bokuto pulled him in, Akaashi’s back falling into Bokuto’s beefy chest. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi before the vice-captain could gather his balance to pull away. The Fukurodani captain leaned down, putting his mouth by Akaashi’s ear. “Go on a date with me, Akaashi?”

It took Akaashi half a second to subdue the warmth traveling from his ear down and to regain control to answer. Akaashi gently removed Bokuto’s arm from around him. Patting the boy on his head, he answered. “Sure, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi forced himself to move away from Bokuto’s warmth, fading into the buzz of the clubroom as everyone rushed to change.

While most of the team changed in hurried silence, Konoha and Komi recounted the clubroom events in exaggerated detail. Komi reenacted Bokuto’s confusing confession with arms swinging all over the place. Konoha pretended to be Akaashi, dramatically stepping towards Komi. Konoha took Komi’s hand, just as Akaashi had Bokuto’s. 

“Oh my!” Komi yelled with the excess movements of a silent movie star. “Akaashi is holding my hand. I am unable to speak!” 

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san, you don’t need to speak... while we kiss.” Konoha grumbled in as much of a monotone voice as he could muster through his snickering. Then he took Komi’s face in his hands and dipped him. Instead of kissing, the two laughed into each other’s shoulders.

The two third years continued to laugh and make kissy-faces at Bokuto while they pulled on the rest of their gym clothes. Bokuto was red from ear to ear, while Akaashi was completely unphased by the boy’s antics. Akaashi walked over and placed his hand on Konoha’s shoulder, and the boy froze at the feel of the vice-captain’s grip. 

“Don’t forget about those extra laps you have to run.”

“You can’t be serious! We were only doing what our captain asked of us! We helped you!” 

Konoha turned to Bokuto for support. Bokuto looked to Akaashi, and Akaashi shot him a warning look. The captain placed his hand on Konoha’s other shoulder and grinned. Then he walked away, clapping his hands together and ordering them to the gym.

“No use arguing, Konoha,” Washio said solemnly. “We’ve already lost. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> “Why are those three still running laps?” Yukie asked Sarukui, handing him a water bottle.
> 
> “They ambushed Akaashi after school, locked him in the clubroom so he would talk to Bokuto, and then proceeded to eavesdrop on their...intimate conversation—though, the whole team kind of did that last part.”
> 
> Yukie looked towards Bokuto and Akaashi. The captain seemed extra excited today, bouncing around the second year, a huge grin across his face, looking at his vice-captain with a hint of possession. Akaashi’s eyes also seemed extra lively even if his face stayed stoic. 
> 
> “Oh my god!” Yukie spun back around to Sarukui. “They finally admitted that they like each other, didn’t they?”
> 
> Sarukui nodded. “They had a pretty intense kiss that the whole team saw thanks to Konoha and Komi too.”
> 
> Yukie punched Sarukui in the arm. The wing spiker rubbed the spot she had hit. Yukie may not look like it, but she packed a killer punch.
> 
> “Sorry, I know it was an invasion of their privacy.”
> 
> “What… I mean yes, but I can’t believe you all didn’t invite Kaori and I! After all we do for you boys!” Yukie shook her head slowly and walked away grumbling to herself. “I just can’t believe I fucking missed it.”


End file.
